Victor Sullivan
Victor "Sully" Sullivan is an American senior treasure hunter and a good friend of Nathan Drake, whom he once mentored. He is voiced by Richard McGonagle. Biography Victor Sullivan commented that he had a lousy father and childhood, and he was never interested in starting his own family-- that is until Nathan Drake came into his life. Sullivan commented that as a young adult, he was in the navy. By the time Sullivan was forty years old, he was a free lance thief, taking contracts and stealing objects for a price. He came under the patronage of Katherine Marlowe, whom he developed a romantic relationship with. While attempting to steal Sir Francis Drake's ring and astrolabe in Colombia, a teenaged Nathan Drake caught into his plan, and stole his wallet. Sullivan knew Drake was following, and assumed Nate thought he was an easy mark. Nevertheless, Sullivan treated Drake with a fatherly concern, asking him where his parents were, which solicited a cold response from Drake. Sullivan let Drake go, but Nate made his way back to the museum to try to steal the ring before Sullivan. However, Drake was soon cornered by Marlowe, Sullivan, and her guards. Drake surrendered the astrolabe to Marlowe, but refused to give her the ring. Marlowe began to beat Drake, which shocked Sullivan. He attempted to restrain her, and Drake ran away. Sullivan protected Nate from Marlowe's men, and eventually gunned down a guard who cornered Drake. Sullivan brought Drake to an inn, and fed him. The two discussed Sir Francis Drake and his astrolabe. Drake believed Sir Francis was charged with a secret mission from Queen Elizabeth, and the astrolabe hid whatever he found. Without the ring, the astrolabe could not be opened, so the situation reached a stalemate. Sullivan, impressed by Nate's free running abilities and interest in history, offered to take him under his wing in order to get him off the streets. Nate agreed, and finally introduced himself as Nathan Drake. Throughout the years, Nate and Sullivan often got into dangerous situations, even jail time. Despite these hitches, Sullivan raised and protected Nate like his own son, and stood by him even when his actions got them into trouble. Nate grew to love Sullivan as his father, and became very protective of him as time went on. He later showed great concern for Nathan's well-being when he became 'reckless' during Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception ''Uncharted: Golden Abyss Sully has been confirmed to appear in the upcoming PS Vita title. ''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune Sullivan is Nathan's partner for the early part of the game, and is trusted by Nate with the secret of Sir Francis Drake's journal containing the whereabouts of El Dorado. The two travel to the treasures location on Sully's yacht alone, leaving behind Elena Fisher since she, as a reporter, threatened to let others know of what they were after. Nate and Sully find the temple of El Dorado picked clean; Sully complains, stating that he "was really counting on this one" and was "up to his eyeballs in debt." They follow the trail to a German U-Boat, where Sully stays behind because he was spooked by the decrepit submarine. When Drake returns, he discovers that Sully has let Gabriel Roman know about their expedition in order to reassure him the debt would be paid. Roman takes the map from Drake and shoots Sully in the chest. Sully is discovered to be alive when Elena captures footage of him entering a helicopter with Roman and Navarro. Suspicious that he may have been working for them all along, Elena and Nate chase after him to the monastery. When Nate and Elena find Sully in the library, he explains that he has been preoccupying the Mercenaries this whole time trying to keep them from finding the treasure vault. He earned their trust in order to stay alive long enough to be rescued, while continuing the search for the treasure on his own. When asked how he survived the gunshot, he reveals that Francis Drake's journal (which Nate gave him to hang on to) blocked the bullet. Sully stays with Elena while Nate searched for the Treasure Vault; he later diverts the Mercenaries away from the vault and meets Drake there, only to be separated again shortly after by a booby trap. Sully attempts to contact Drake over the radio but his messages are frequently broken up; by the time Drake reestablishes contact, he is under enemy gunfire and needs Drake's help. After dispatching the enemies in the courtyard, Nate urges him that they find El Dorado before its curse can be unleashed. Sully is skeptical at first, until he and Drake see Roman transformed by the idol. In further shock by the sudden appearance of the mutants, Sully helps Drake reach the treasure before it is airlifted out of the cave. He stays behind in the cave fighting the mutants, and doesn't reappear until the very end, dirty and beat up by his encounter. While Nate and Elena were disappointed that they were going to leave the island empty-handed, Sully reveals that his yacht was containing a large quantity of treasure stolen from Eddy's dead pirate gang. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Sullivan plays a much smaller role in Among Thieves compared with his role in Drake's Fortune. In Among Thieves, after Nathan Drake is put in jail in Turkey, Sullivan arrives and bails him out using both his and Drake's money (assumed to be the treasure they stole from the pirates in the first Uncharted). Chloe Frazer had helped him find Drake, who comes with Sullivan to Drake's cell. Sullivan tells Drake that Harry Flynn has found Marco Polo's ships in Borneo, but that he has not yet found the Cintamani Stone. Sully then tells him that Flynn's client is Zoran Lazarevic, who have been working together all along. They soon make a plan where Chloe will distract Lazaravic's camp with explosives and then Drake and Sullivan will sneak into the camp and look at Lazarevic's files to see if they can find where the stone is. In Borneo, Drake and Sullivan arm explosive charges around Lazarevic's camp. When they are all armed, they detonate them, resulting in Lazarevic leaving the camp to find out what happened. Sullivan and Drake then sneak in the camp, with Drake going into Lazarevic's tent while Sullivan watches for soldiers. From the files, Drake learns that the stone is not in Borneo, and that Marco Polo never had the stone. What Lazarevic is looking for is Shambhala, and is trying to pick up Marco Polo's trail back to Shambhala because the stone is still there. They decide to head to a nearby mountain to see if the bodies of Marco Polo's crew are there. After a gunfight with Lazarevic's men, Drake and Sully head to the mountain and meet up with Chloe. At the mountain, they find a tomb with hundreds of dead bodies, the resting place of Marco Polo's crew. Inside, they find a Phurba and a map that says that a temple in Nepal has a secret path to Shambhala, which would only be revealed to the person with the 'golden passport' (the Phurba). They then leave the tomb, though Chloe betrays them to Flynn and Lazarevic's men. Flynn learns about the temple in Nepal and tells Chloe to take Drake and Sullivan to Lazarevic. Along the way, Chloe shoots and kills two soldiers who were escorting Drake and Sullivan. Drake and Sullivan try to escape from Flynn and Lazarevic's men as they chase them. They finally escape them by jumping off a cliff into a river. After escaping, Sullivan states to Drake that the stakes this time are too high for a man his age, so he's going to go somewhere warm while Drake meets with Chloe in Nepal, although where he briefly vacations is unknown. Sullivan doesn't appear again until the last chapter in Tibet, where he helps carry an injured Elena Fisher outside to Drake. Sullivan expresses his disappointment over Drake not obtaining the Cintamani Stone and then leaves him and Elena alone as he chases after Chloe. Victor Sullivan also appears in the Uncharted 2 Multiplayer mode. His costume he wears when he first meets with Drake in the jail is available from the start. Borneo Sullivan, UDF (Uncharted Drake's Fortune) Sullivan, and Winter Sullivan are available in the Sidekick Skin Pack. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Sullivan returns in Uncharted 3 as he and Nate are exploring the deserts of Arabia and is said to have a very major role in the game. He is first seen with Nate walking to a local bar, where the two make an exchange with Talbot and Cutter. The deal all goes well until Nate catches Talbot trying to trade Nate and Sully counterfeit bills in exchange for Nate's ring. The two get into fist fights with Cutter and several other men. After the fight the two try to escape the bar by going through the back door, only to encounter Cutter and more men. The two get beaten hard down and are encountered by Katherine Marlow. Sully had known Marlow from previous events, and is soon shot by Cutter after Nate is. 20 years earlier, Sully is seen at the Francis Drake museum, trying to get the shape of a lock for the case with the cypher and Drake's ring, with some molding substance, ulimately ubtaining the shape of the key he needs. He is followed by Nate to a locksmith where he gets a key, made in the exact shape of the lock. Several moments later, he is seen walking with Marlow, walking to a ticket booth, where he is robbed of his wallet by Nate. He eventually realized it was taken, and encountered Nate, commenting him on his skills, and then threatening to call the police if Nate didn't give it back. Nate gives it back but takes the key from his wallet. He is then seen with Marlow again and a few armed guards at the museum, catching Nate with the cypher and the ring. Nate mananged to get away and Sully can be seen holding a guard back, letting Nate get away during the chase. Nate got cornered on a rooftop by a guard, both of them holding each other at gunpoint, however Nate was scared and also fell pointing the gun, as the guard was about to kill Nate, he himself is shot in the back by Sully. Sully then took Nate to a local tavern, buying him dinner, and explaining his purpose in all of this. He offers his help, thus starting a long-time friendship with Nate. Returning back to current time, he and Nate get up after getting shot by Cutter, only for them to be wearing bullet-proof vests and Cutter to have been in league witht them the whole time. The three escape the alley and meet up with Chloe, searching for a car that belonged to Marlow. When they reached the garage, the car was missing, only to find clues leading into an underground tunnel. Several scenes later, Cutter, Nate, and Sully eavesdrop on Talbot and Marlow trying to solve the cypher with the forged ring, and discover it was fake. After the two leave, Nate discovered the golden hind, uncovering a map inside and the three then escape with Chloe. The four meet back at a hideout making a plan, spliting up Sully and Nate go to France, and Cutter and Chloe head to Syria. They find a mansion, and underground the two unlock a tomb in they find an amulet, leading to the Atlantis of the Sands. While the two try to escape, they encounter Talbot, who then takes the amulet and then escapes, while Sully and Nate are trapped by a swarm of spiders, but eventually make it out. As they try to leave the mansion, Talbot's men attempt to burn the whole mansion down, and are successful in doing so, but the two make it out alive. Sully then starts asking Nate if the whole hunt for treasure was worth all the trouble they had been going through, but they both agree to continue. Nate suddenly realizes that since they were followed, Cutter and Chloe may have to. They make it to Syria, only to find Talbot's men already there. They eventually run into Chloe and Cutter, warning them about Talbot's men, and so the four search on for the other amulet. While Chloe, Nate, and Sully try to unlock a secert stone passage, Talbot drugs Cutter by shooting him with a dart, telling him to not trust Drake. As soon as they get into the tomb, Cutter, being claustrophobic and drugged, freaks out and then starts getting into a fist-fight with Nate and then attempting to choke Nate to death. Sully and Chloe try to pull Cutter off, but is too strong. Sully then reserted to shoot Cutter in the head to make him stop, but Chloe then convinced Cutter that he was killing Nate and then stopped. Sully then starts to not trust Cutter anymore. The four uncover the last tomb, and attempt to make it out of the kingdom, but then are stopped by Talbot and Marlow. They are shot at by several guards but make it out alive, with Cutter breaking his leg, from a far jump. The four leave the area, using a tour bus and then Chloe starts to question Nate on whenther or not it is really worth all the trouble and what he was trying to prove. With Cutter and his broken leg, Chloe decideds to take him home, while Nate and Sully continue on with the hunt. They start making their way to Yemen where they will find the next clue to Iram of the Pillars. Sully and Nate then meet up with Elena Fisher, where they search the old part of the city, through a tower where they head underground with sawed off shotguns. The three were about to use the constellations to find the Iram of the Pillars, when they are attacked by another swarm of spiders, who seem to tolerate the light more than the ones in France. They make it out alive, and as soon as they leave the tower, Nate is drugged by a dart, the same way Cutter was by Talbot. Sully tries to comfort Nate but Nate resorts to an aggressive form and runs away, where he hears in his head, Talbot telling him not to trust Sully. After knocking him Nate out, Ramese tells Nate that he has Sully hostage in his crew ship. When Nate reaches the lower quarters of the ship, he finds a decoy of Sully, ulimately falling for Ramese trap. Sully is next seen being held in a convoy lead by Marlow's men. He kicks the lead driver out of the car he is driving, when he attempts to shoot Nate. Eventually, he is saved by Salim and joins Nate and the group in trying to find the Atlantis of the Sands. When they ride into the desert, a sand storm hits them, and then Sully and Nate are separated from Salim and his men. They attempt to find the city on their own, and then find a temple, which leads into the Iram of the Pillars. Nate and Sully find a foundation of water that supplies the whole temple with water. Nate drinks some of it, and Sully uses some to wash his face. Several seconds later, Sully is shot in the back by Talbot and Marlow, and then dies with Nate slowly letting his body down, griefing for him. Nate then angered runs after the two, trying to kill them. As Nate progresses through the temple, he hears Sully's voice and halloucinates, seeing Sully several times. He makes it to a room where he sees Sully, holding him at gunpoint, asking him if he is real. Sully takes his gun, and flicks him in the face, telling him never hold a gun to him again. Sully explains how when he drank the water, it made him halloucinate and go crazy, and then Nate realizes that seeing Sully die was a side-effect of the water, and that is why Talbot and Marlow wanted the ram, to control their enemies with fear. Sully picks up a grenade launcher along their way from a supply drop that find that belong to Marlow's men. The two encounter Talbot and Marlow, seeing them lefting up the ram. The two split up trying to flank them, but Talbot sees Nate and attempts to shoot him but Sully pushes his hand making him miss. Talbot then knocks Sully out, and then pushes him into the water. Nate dives in trying to save Sully, and then takes his grenade launcher and shooting the chain to which the ram was being lifted with. Nate then fires two more rounds into a structure behind Marlow, making the whole temple crumble. As Nate and Sully get out of the water, they attempt to make it out of the city, and then run into Talbot and Marlow again. As soon as Marlow and Talbot were about to shoot Nate and Sully, the room started to crumble and then the floor fell through, along with Nate, Marlow, and Talbot. Talbot and Nate managed to get to higher ground, but Marlow was caught in quicksand, and was sinking fast. She asks for Nate's help, while Sully discourages him to. Nate ulitimately makes a decision to save her, until it was too late, and she was in too deep. Marlow then died like that in the quicksand, along with Drake's ring. Talbot was left furious and went after the two. When Nate and Sully get to higher ground, Talbot sneaks up on them and pushes Nate and himself off a cliff onto short platform, where Talbot and Nate get into a knife fight. Talbot eventually gains the advantage and tries to stab Nate to death, but then Sully assists Nate by shooting Talbot in the arm. As soon as Sully was about to finish him off, the platform started shaking and Sully lost his grip on the gun and it fell out and Nate started to fall to. Nate caught onto a ledge before he could fall any further, and caught the gun. Sully was left on the platform fighting Talbot. As Nate climbed closer to them, Talbot was beating down Sully, and was about to finish him off with a boulder, but is then shot by Nate in the chest and then slowly falls off the cliff and dies. Sully and Nate run into Salim with two other horses and left the crumbling city just before it sinks back into the sands. Sully had mananged to get a few coins from the city while he was there and explained to Nate that it was "enough". Arriving back at the airport, Sully talks to Nate about how he had a lousy childhood with a lousy father, and that he never wanted kids, let alone being able to raise one, until Nate came into his life. Implying that Nate should not make the same mistakes he did he gives Nate his wedding ring that he had held on to after Nate believed he had lost it. Following a reunion between Nate and Elena, Sully lead the three of them to his "new" plane -- a cheaper version of the one Nate and Elena had crashed four years earlier. The trio discuss the plane's parachute quantity while boarding the plane for home. Customisaton in Multiplayer {C Like the other skins in the multiplayer beta, Sully can be customised with colours and clothing via unlocking treasure sets. Torso *Havana Shirt - Default Head *None - Default *Fisherman Cap - Pisces set *Fedora - Knowledgeable Gentleman set Arms *None - Default *Champions Ring - No set *Ring - No set *Ring Bling - No set *Formal Ring - No set *Common Ring - No set *Beast Bling - Nine Jewel set Weapons * Wes-44 * SAS * Dragon Sniper * Para-9 * Sawed Off Shotgun * RPG-7 Appears In Uncharted: Drake's Fortune *Chapter 1 - Ambushed *Chapter 2 - The Search for El Dorado *Chapter 3 - A Surprising Find ("Death") *Chapter 11 - Trapped (Revealed to be alive) *Chapter 13 - Sanctuary? *Chapter 14 - Going Underground *Chapter 15 - On the Trail of the Treasure *Chapter 18 - The Bunker (voice) *Chapter 20 - Race to the Rescue *Chapter 21 - Gold and Bones *Chapter 22 - Showdown Uncharted 2: Among Thieves *Chapter 2 - Breaking and Entering *Chapter 3 - Borneo *Chapter 4 - The Dig *Chapter 26 - Tree of Life Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception *Chapter 1 - Another Round ("Death") *Chapter 2 - Greatness from Small Beginnings (First time Drake ever sees him) *Chapter 3 - Second-Story Work *Chapter 4 - Run to Ground (Alive instead) *Chapter 5 - London Underground *Chapter 6 - The Chateau *Chapter 7 - Stay in the Light *Chapter 8 - The Citadel *Chapter 9 - The Middle Way *Chapter 10 - Historical Research *Chapter 11 - As Above, So Below *Chapter 20 - Caravan *Chapter 21 - The Atlantis of the Sands ("Death") *Chapter 22 - The Dreamers of the Day (Death was only a hallucination) Trivia * Sully's e-mail address, as seen in Uncharted: Drake's Trail, is vsullivan@sullivanantiquities.com * While he may often seem strapped for cash, Sully is a licensed pilot, owning a Grumann Goose and is an avid boater, owning a private yacht, of which survives the likes of Nathan Drake's adventures, contrary to his bush plane. * On PlayStation Home, there is an "Uncharted" area that has Sully's Bar in it. * In Uncharted 2, Sully is referred to as Victor "Goddamn" Sullivan by Harry Flynn. Later in the game (in Nepal), if you look in Drake's journal and flip through the pages, you'll come across one page which has four mug shots of Sullivan with different facial expressions. Comically, all four of the mugshots are actually the same exact photo, but with marker sketchings over the top of three of the photos to indicate the described emotional state. At the top of the page it will read 'Victor Goddamn Sullivan', with 'Goddamn' written in smaller letters below 'Victor Sullivan', indicating that Nate wrote it in as an afterthought. * His weapon of choice in both games is the .44 Smith & Wesson Model 629 Classic. He is seen using the weapon again in the gameplay for Uncharted 3. *Sully's hair turns grayer in Uncharted 2, and has a full head of gray hair in Uncharted 3. * In Uncharted 2 multiplayer, in The Fort at the middle of the game you may notice a plane fly past referring to Sully's Grumman Goose. * Sully, along with Nate and Elena, appeared in Gamers Heart Japan for a few seconds of footage. He wore his Uncharted 3 clothes. * Almost all Sully's outfits are Havana shirts in different colors (blue, red, brown, dark blue). Only his winter outfit is not a Havana shirt. * It can be assumed that Sully is between 25-30 years older than Nate. "You seem to forgetting i've got twenty five years on ya", from UC3, and when Nate makes an impossible jump, Sully remakes " I may have able to do that 30 years ago." from UC1. * Sully has been shown to have been killed three times by getting shot during the adventures he joins Nathan on, the first in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (saved by Francis Drake's diary - the diary took the bullet) and twice during Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, first outside the Pelican Inn - Although it misses any vital parts and is revealed as a trick to fool Talbot and Marlowe, and at Ubar when he got shot by Talbot - This is later revealed to have been an hallucination that Nate had. * Sully appears as playable character in just about every chapter in the Co-op Adventure for Uncharted 3. * Sully's weapon had always been the Wes-44. In Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception he still uses the weapon, but later switches to the Para 9. Gallery Uncharted: Drake's Fortune Sully render.jpg|Sully's "Drake's Fortune" render Gold and Bones.png|Sully and Nate held captive by Roman Chapter 13 - Sanctuary?.png|Nate and Elena reunion with Sully Uncharted-characters.jpg|Sully planing to leave Elena Amazon jungle.jpg|Nate and Sully in the Amazon Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Sully U2 render.jpg|Victor Sullivan in Uncharted 2 Nate and Sully Uncharted 2.jpg Borneo camp.jpg|Sully and Nate in Lazarevic's Camp Victor God Danm Sullivan.jpg|sullivan in tibet Uncharted 2 multiplayer File:Sully_MP_skin.jpg|Victor Sullivan, this is Sully wearing his second outfit in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. File:Sullivan_UDF.jpg|UDF Sullivan, this is Sully wearing his first outfit in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. File:21707a63afce5cd42b2e8706631a387d9843f98b.jpg|Borneo Sullivan, this is Sully as he appears in Chapters 3-4 File:Winter-Sullivan.jpg|Winter Sullivan, this is Sully as he appears in Tibet. Victor Sullivan has played too much.JPG|Sully holding a FAL in the multiplayer mode. UDF Sully.png|Sully using a Dragon Sniper in the Villege Sully on the Net.jpg|Picture of Sullivan on multiplayer mode on the stage: The Fort. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Uc3 Sully.jpg|Victor Sullivan in Uncharted 3 Everybody U3.png New Cutscene.png Good shot.png|Sully witness his best friend got shot by Cutter Sully and drake france.png|Nate's and Sully's argue Misc. VictorSullivanEyeOfIndra.png|Sully in Eye of Indra VictorSullivanUnchartedDF.jpg|Sully in Nate's diary Nathan Drake journal page.jpg|''"The many faces of Victor "Goddamn" Sullivan"'' Hogwild.jpg|The Hog Wild, Sully's plane Sullys yacht.jpg|Sully's yacht Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Drake's Trail Category:Characters Category:Nate's Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Uncharted Category:Uncharted Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Category:Uncharted 2 Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Skins Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Uncharted 3 Characters Category:Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Skins Category:Eye of Indra Category:Eye of Indra Characters Category:Drake's Trail Category:Drake's Trail Characters Category:Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth Category:Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth Characters